Only You
by elianna.cullen
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Alice nunca ha creído en las coincidencias. Diez años después de que un tablero de Ouija le dijo el nombre de su ‘verdadero amor’, ella aún sigue esperándolo. Minific. Jasper/Alice. Todos humanos.
1. Diez años antes

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia pertenece a **_Annilaia,_** en inglés con el mismo título. Yo sólo me adjudico el haberla traducido.**

**Bien, esta historia está basada en una película llamada **_Only You_**, algo viejita (donde por cierto sale Robert Downey Jr., mejor conocido como Tony Stark), la cual le gustó a**_Annilaia_,** es una de mis favoritas, y a SM también le gusta.**

**En fin, es un minific, y es JasperxAlice. Disfrútenlo, y espero que les guste tanto como a mí. **

**

* * *

  
**

**ONLY YOU**

**Parte uno: Diez años antes.**

"¡Edward! baja a Bella, ¡no seas malvado esta noche!" una pequeña Alice de diez años de edad le gritó a su hermano mayor. Edward, de trece, y Bella, de doce, ya eran muy buenos amigos, así que entre sí se sonrieron con complicidad, como si supieran algo que Alice no.

"Vamos" susurró la pequeña. "Emmett y Rosalie están abajo, y sólo estábamos esperando por ustedes."

Emmett era el hermano gemelo de Bella, y Rosalie era una chica de la clase de Alice. Carlisle y Esme, los padres de Alice y Edward, habían decorado su sótano con globos y banderitas en color morado y rosa. Había una mesa llena de aperitivos y los regalos de Alice estaban apilados en una mesita de café.

Rosalie estaba sentada tranquilamente en una silla, mientras que Emmett no se retiraba de la mesa de los aperitivos.

Antes de intentar partir el pastel, Alice presentó rápidamente ante todos a Rosalie. Al final, Bella tuvo que ayudarle a cortarlo, con Edward muy cerca a ella.

"Bien, ¿vamos a jugar a algo?" preguntó Emmett, sentándose al lado de Rosalie y pasándole una rebanada del pastel. Ella se ruborizó y le agradeció antes de mirar a Alice.

"Bueno... Creo que podríamos jugar Twister..." murmuró Alice. Bella hizo una mueca.

"¿Por qué no abres tus regalos?" sugirió Edward, mirando a Bella. Los ojos de Alice brillaron.

"¡Si!" chilló, lanzándose al piso. Bella se sentó en el descansabrazos de una silla cercana a los regalos, lista para pasárselos a Alice. Edward tomó asiento en la silla al lado de ella, con su brazo posado casualmente en la espalda de Bella. Alice se dio cuenta cómo las mejillas de Bella se sonrojaron y ella intentó cubrirlo pasándole a Alice un gran regalo azul.

"Es de Emmett" murmuro Alice, rasgando el papel de regalo. "¡Oh, estupendo!" Había una caja que mostraba la imagen de uno de sus nuevos casettes, y encima de ella estaba un cd de una de sus bandas favoritas de chicos. "¡Gracias Em!" le gritó, y lo atrajo a un abrazo.

"Este es de parte de Rosalie" dijo Bella, pasándole una caja rosa con plateado. Alice le sonrió a su amiga y la abrazó, quien le sonrió, con ojos brillantes.

Alice desenvolvió un lindo vestido nuevo que Rosalie había visto y de inmediato había pensado en ella. Esa había sido la primera pista de su eterna amistad.

"Ok, Al. Este es el último. Es de parte de Bella y mío," dijo Edward, sosteniendo la última caja morada. Alice le sonrió a los dos, y quitó el papel. Exhaló sonoramente.

"¡Ouija!" exclamó, y se lanzó hacia Edward y Bella, abrazándolos fuertemente. Bella cayó torpemente en el regazo de Edward mientras Alice se sentó de nuevo en el suelo, abriendo la caja.

"¿Un tablero de Ouija?" preguntó nerviosamente Rosalie.

"¿Qué hacen con eso?" murmuró Emmett, sentándose en el piso.

"Hablas con los fantasmas," repuso Alice, alzando sus cejas. "Edward, trae algunas velas."

"También puedes preguntar acerca de tu futuro, Alice," dijo Bella, sentándose al lado de ella mientras Edward se apresuraba en las escaleras. "Tu vida amorosa cuando crezcas, algo así."

"¡Genial!" exclamó Alice. "¡Puedo enterarme dónde está mi otra mitad!" Los tres sentados alrededor del tablero en un círculo arquearon sus cejas.

"Ya saben, cada persona tiene a alguien hecho específicamente para él, o ella," les explicó Alice, alegremente. Edward regresó con un candelabro, con velas y una linterna. Las encendió con cuidado mientras Alice acomodó a los demás en un círculo.

"Ok, vamos a empezar. Todos pongan los dedos en la pieza." Ellos la alcanzaron poniendo sus dedos en el puntero como Alice les dijo. "¿Hay espíritus en esta habitación con nosotros ahora?"

Todos estaban en calma, perfectamente quietos. Emmett rodó los ojos, nada pasaba, hasta que de pronto la pieza se movió debajo de sus dedos hacia el "SI". Nadie podía decir si alguien había empujado. Estaban seguros que apenas si lo habían tocado.

"Ok. ¿Quién quiere hacer una pregunta?" preguntó quedamente Bella. Alice sonrió con suficiencia.

"¿Con quién está destinada Bella a estar?" Las mejillas de Bella se tiñeron de rojo y Edward se defendió con una sonrisita. Todo estuvo quieto por un momento hasta que el puntero giró y rápidamente señaló a Edward, deslizándose del tablero donde había estado inmóvil, apuntando directamente hacia él. Edward y Bella se sonrojaron, aunque ambos escondieron una sonrisa.

"Ok, tengo una," dijo Emmett. "¿Mi equipo va a ganar el partido de football este fin de semana?" El puntero se apresuró al "NO". Todos rieron por lo bajo.

"¿Voy a aprobar mi examen de Matemáticas?" preguntó Rosalie. "SI".

"Bien, ahora yo," dijo suavemente Alice. "¿Cuál es el nombre de mi otra mitad, de mi alma gemela?" Todo estuvo quieto por un momento, y los cinco amigos verdaderamente pensaban que nada pasaría.

J... A...

"Oh. El fantasma está deletreado su nombre," murmuró Alice. S... P... E... R...

"¿Alguien lo está moviendo?" inquirió Emmett. "¿Alguien está haciendo esto?" W... H... I... T...

Todos sacudieron la cabeza. L... O... C... K...

"Jasper Withlock," suspiró Alice. "Él es mi verdadero amor." Edward rió.

"Eres una niña, Alice. 'Amor verdadero'. Probablemente no se hará realidad." Alice lo miró.

"Nos vamos ahora" anunció, y el puntero se movió a "ADIOS" cuando Alice terminó. Se levantó de un saltó y encendió las luces. Los otros soplaron con cuidado a las velas.

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó Edward, mirándola sacar el directorio telefónico, buscando la letra W en Forks.

"No hay ningún Withlock aquí," dijo bajito. "Pero es un gran mundo. Estoy segura de que lo encontraré algún día."

Edward miró, suspirando, como su hermana acompañó a sus amigos a la puerta. Él se despidió de Bella, y ayudó a Alice a limpiar. Observó a su hermana mirar la caja con el tablero de la Ouija. Ella siempre había estado interesada en la videncia, pero había olvidado cuán fuerte era su creencia en todo eso.

"Debí haberle dado la 'bola adivina'" murmuró para si mismo.

Emmett perdió el partido de football, y Rosalie aprobó su examen de Matemáticas. Alice notó más y más de la manera en que Edward y Bella se hacían más cercanos. Ella y Alice usaban el tablero muy seguido, pero la mayoría de las veces para interrogar a los fantasmas en lugar de preguntar por su futuro.

Emmett insistía en que todo había sido una coincidencia.

Pero Alice no creía en coincidencias.

* * *

**Bien, este ha sido el primer capítulo, y espero sus comentarios. No se olviden de dejar algunos reviews, ya que nos alegrarán a mí y a **_Annilaia_**.**

_**¡Ciao!**_


	2. Tiempo presente

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia pertenece a **_**Annilaia,**_** en inglés con el mismo título. Yo sólo me adjudico el haberla traducido.**

**¡Hola de Nuevo! Lamento la tardanza, pero antes de salir de vacaciones tuve bastante tarea en la escuela, así que apenas este fin de semana me apliqué y lo saqué. Además, un agradecimiento especial a _TephyXD_, no sé qué haría sin su ayuda.**

**

* * *

  
**

**ONYLY YOU**

**Parte dos: Tiempo presente**

Dejé mi libro de texto en la cama y suspiré, dejándome caer en los cojines. Últimamente mi vida era sólo estudiar. Entre la universidad y los desfiles de moda, no había tenido tiempo para mis amigos. Estudiar para ser una diseñadora era un trabajo duro, pero un trabajo que amaba.

Un zumbido provino de mi puerta y me apuré a atender. _"¡Soy yo_!" cantó Bella por la bocina del intercomunicador. Le abrí la puerta, volviendo al vestido que tenía en el maniquí. Le puse más tela, sujetándola con alfileres, cortando un poco por ahí, y moví la máquina de coser en lo que Bella subía las escaleras.

"Ugh, estoy en las nubes," suspiró, tirándose en el sillón. Mis cartas de tarot, que estaban en la mesa del café, cayeron al suelo y ellas las recogió perezosamente.

"Si me permites decirlo," murmuré. "Tienes el cabello despeinado." Se levantó de un salto, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

"¡¿En serio?!" Antes de que pudiera decir algo más corrió al baño a arreglárselo.

Me reí por lo bajo. "Sip. ¿Quién es el afortunado chico?" Le bromee. Las mejillas de Bella se encendieron de nuevo. "¿Qué? ¿Acaso es una aventura?"

"Puedes decir eso," masculló entre dientes. "También puedes cambiar la parte de _'una aventura_' por _'tu hermano'_." Hizo una mueca.

"¡¿Qué?!" grité. "¡¿Ustedes finalmente están en eso?! ¡EXCELENTE!"

"¡¿Qué quieres decir?!" exclamó Bella. Sonreí con suficiencia. Pobre chica obvia.

"Vamos, Bella. Ustedes dos fueron los mejores amigos en la escuela, no han dejado de coquetearse el uno al otro. Y… la tabla de Ouija lo dijo."

Bella rodó los ojos. "Por favor, Alice… Te das cuenta que todo es sólo una coincidencia, ¿verdad?"

"¿Te das cuenta que cada cosa que predijo el juego se ha hecho realidad?" Le respondí. Bella se encogió de hombros, se quitó su chaqueta y encendió el televisor.

Fui a mi habitación, y me puse el vestido que acababa de terminar. Me lo arreglé mientras regresé a la sala. Ahora Bella tenía una bolsa de patatas fritas mientras veía una película.

"¿Qué opinas?" mascullé, intentando obtener una mejor vista de mí misma en el espejo. Bella volteó y contuvo el aliento.

"Es magnífico, Alice" murmuró. Escuchamos el tintinear de unas llaves y levantamos la vista para ver a Edward entrando él mismo, tarareando y sonriendo salvajemente. Él también parecía ser víctima del cabello despeinado.

"Alice, soy el hombre más feliz" dijo. Miré como giró alrededor, con su chaqueta de aviador abierta, y entonces se quedó frío, mirándonos con los ojos muy abiertos a mí con mi vestido estilo _flapper_ y a Bella, quien tenía la misma expresión en su cara.

"Chicos, relájense. Sé que ustedes dos tuvieron relaciones, así que sigan haciéndose cariñitos, ya que desde que vinieron no han dejado de decir lo felices que están por al fin estar juntos" me burlé, caminando hacia el teléfono para responder, ya que estaba timbrando.

Fui vagamente consciente de que Bella y Edward sonrieron ampliamente cuando él fue hacia el sillón y se inclinó para besarla. "¿Ven por algún lado el inalámbrico?" Les llamé, arrojando frenéticamente pilas de ropa sobre mi hombro.

"¿Dónde está el incendio?" preguntó Edward, quitándose la chaqueta y refiriéndose a la feroz insistencia con que sonaba el teléfono.

"Un chico de mi clase de diseño, Mike, pasó sus llamadas aquí mientras él anda fuera esta noche. Está esperando un mensaje realmente importante y confía en mí para tomarlo para él" miré a Bella tendiéndome el teléfono, el cual había batallado para rescatar de entre los cojines.

"¿Hola?" respondí sin aliento.

"_Hola, ¿está Mike?"_ preguntó una voz ronca. Una muy atractiva voz ronca, debo admitirlo.

"Lo siento, pero no está disponible por ahora. ¿Puedo tomar su mensaje?" le respondí amablemente, corriendo a la cocina para conseguir un trozo de papel y un lápiz.

"_¿Con quién estoy hablando?"_ preguntó a su vez, amable.

"Con su secretaria personal" dije sarcásticamente y él rió. Sonreí para mí misma. "Soy su amiga, Alice."

"_Ok. Soy un amigo de la preparatoria, estoy por tomar un vuelo a Roma ahora mismo, desde Seattle. ¿Podrías sólo tomar mi nombre y hacerle saber que le llamé? Él sabrá como contactarme."_ Me di cuenta que debía haber estado en una mala área de recepción en un teléfono móvil; comenzó a oírse interferencia.

"Claro, sólo dame tu nombre" respondí. Supe que estaba hablando, pero sólo alcanzaba a entender unos cuantos sonidos, pero no palabras comprensibles.

"Lo siento, la señal se está cortando. ¿Podrías deletreármelo?"

"_Oh, claro"_ dijo apenado y comenzó a deletrear su nombre y su apellido.

"Ok, ¡gracias! Le haré saber que le llamaste. _¡Ciao!"_ finalicé la llamada y dejé el inalámbrico en la repisa de la cocina, caminando de regreso a la sala con el papel mi mano.

Y entonces me di cuenta.

Grité. "¡DIOS MIO!"

"Alice, ¿estás bien?" me preguntó Bella, saltando del sofá y empujando a Edward, quien estaba sobre ella, al suelo.

"MIRA ESTO" chillé, tendiéndole el papel enfrente de mí. Bella leyó las palabras y sus ojos se abrieron completamente.

"Alice, esto ha sido una coincidencia, ¿ok? Sólo toma profundos y tranquilos respiros" me dijo suavemente, tomándome de los brazos.

"NO" grité. En el papel estaba el nombre '_Jasper Withlock'_, escrito con mi propia letra. "¡Tengo que ir! Tengo que encontrarlo, Bella esta es mi única oportunidad, por favor, ¡he estado esperando por esto!" Vaciló por un momento, mirándome preocupada. Entonces mi corazón se disparó cuando asintió.

Corrí a mi clóset, poniéndome el primer par de zapatos de tacón que vi y enfundándome en una chaqueta roja, y corrí a mi auto, con todo y el vestido _flapper._

Fui a toda velocidad por la carretera al aeropuerto, tratando de controlar mi errática respiración y esperando más allá de todo lo posible en el mundo que su vuelo no saliera hasta que yo llegara. Mi teléfono móvil timbró y coloqué en mi oreja, contestándolo en un medio grito.

"_Alice, ¡¿no debiste haberte cambiado el vestido?!"_ preguntó Bella mientras me estacioné y salté fuera del auto, dirigiéndome a las puertas.

"¡No! Eso no es importante, necesito verlo" le dije, corriendo a través de la terminal.

"_Tú no puedes sólo ir al aeropuerto y buscar a alguien"_ trató de razonar.

"Es sólo que necesito verlo, Bella. Eso es. Entonces sabré si este es mi destino o no" Bella suspiró sonoramente y estuvo de acuerdo.

Revisé el monitor, buscando el vuelo con destino a Roma y me quité los zapatos de tacón dirigiéndome a la puerta.

Honestamente, me sentí realmente mal por la gente que fue embestida y empujada en mi carrera, pero ellos se encontraban entre mi hombre y yo. Esto, ok, esto me hacía sonar como una cavernícola. Pero era la verdad. Tenía que ver a este chico. No quería pasar el resto de mi triste vida deseando, esperando y anhelando haberlo conocido.

Razón por la cual mi corazón se hizo añicos cuando llegué a la puerta, sólo para ver las puertas cerradas.

"Por favor, ¡tengo que abordar este avión!" le grité en la cara al hombre que estaba en el escritorio (oops). Me miró sorprendido por un momento antes de tomar el teléfono y pude palpar la irritación en su voz.

"Siento decirle que este vuelo está completo y todos están en el avión, así que no hay manera de que usted pueda obtener un asiento, señorita" me dijo con calma. El avión empezó a moverse, alejándose de mí y acercándose a Italia a cada pulgada que ganaba en el ascenso. Caminé hacia la ventana, alejándome de las miradas. La opinión que le dieran al vestido ni siquiera me importó mientras lo veía irse.

"El hombre con quien se supone que me casaré estaba en ese avión…" murmuré.

* * *

"Ok Bella, necesito que tengas mi pasaporte, está en el buró de mi cama, en el cajón de la parte superior. Um, empaca toda mi ropa interior bonita, y todas mis prendas lindas, y trae el matador vestido de cóctel negro, ¿ok? Bueno, necesitas apurarte, mi vuelo sale en una hora" colgué y aturdida regresé a mi lugar, frente a las puertas de embarque que me llevarían a mi vuelo de conexión, y luego a Roma.

Bella estuvo conmigo en menos de media hora, bendita sea. Llegó corriendo entre la multitud, cargando una maleta de lona, y con Edward detrás de ella, ambos sin aliento.

"Ok" dijo Bella, tomando asiento enseguida de mí y dándome mi maleta. "Traigo tu pasaporte, tu bolsa y billetera, y toda la ropa apropiada para perseguir a un hombre en Italia. Aún estoy impresionada por lo que estás a punto de hacer. De cualquier forma, iré contigo."

"¡¿Vas a ir?!" Edward y yo dijimos al unísono. Bella asintió y comenzó a revisar su maleta.

"Bien, entonces yo también quiero ir…" murmuró Edward, poniéndose de pie y se encaminó hacia el mostrador. Bella sonrió ampliamente y me miró.

"¿Tan siquiera sabes qué vas a hacer una vez que estemos en Roma?" me preguntó suavemente. Le sonreí ampliamente.

"¡Nunca me subestimes, querida! Ya he llamado a varios hoteles en Roma. Jasper Withlock se está hospedando en el Hotel Imperial, cerca de la Piazza di Spagna y la fuente de Trevi. También hice reservaciones ahí para nosotras." Bella se apartó de mí.

"¿No es esa información confidencial?" murmuró. Me encogí de hombros.

"Sólo les dije que era su prometida; no está lejos de la verdad." Bella resopló.

"Sí, excepto por la parte en donde tú nunca has visto antes a este chico en tu vida. Al menos podemos salir a pasear y conocer un poco" murmuró. Edward regresó con nosotras, sonriendo y sosteniendo un boleto de su mano. Se sentó al lado de Bella, y pasó su brazo sobre el hombro de Bella.

"Aclaro desde ahora que estaremos en la misma habitación de hotel, y espero que sean corteses y no quieran hacer _eso_ mientras este por ahí, ¿vale? Pueden tener una escapada romántica en otra ocasión que vayan a Roma, no esta vez. No cuando este allá." Bella asintió con seriedad y la amplia sonrisa de Edward se redujo un poco.

* * *

Sentada en el asiento de la ventana de un avión, esperando llegar al aeropuerto JFK para tomar el vuelo a Roma, en un vestido _flapper_ estaba mucho mejor que tomando llamadas para Mike, o sujetando tela en maniquíes, o algo más en el mundo. Me estaba dando la posibilidad de conocer a Jasper Withlock, y encontrar mi destino.

* * *

**Gracias por todos sus comentarios. Nos vemos.**

_**¡Ciao!**_


	3. Ahora

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia pertenece a **_**Annilaia,**_** en inglés con el mismo título. Yo sólo me adjudico el haberla traducido.**

**Ups. [Inserten aquí la disculpa que más les guste]. Tardé eternidades, pero al fin estoy aquí para postear la última parte de este lindo fic. Muchísimas gracias a **_–Steph-Midnight- _**por su ayuda, ya que fue quien tradujo más de la mitad de capítulo. Sin ella no estaría aquí. Hahaha. Y muchas gracias a **_Annilaia_** por dejarme traducir su historia.**

**Disfruten el final.**

**

* * *

  
**

**ONYLY YOU**

**Parte dos: ****Ahora**

El vuelo a roma fue angustiosamente largo. Cuando paramos en el aeropuerto JFK me cambie el moderno vestido por un par pantalones y una linda camisa, dejando el tiempo suficiente para subir a tiempo al avión.

Edward y Bella fueron muy afortunados al poder dormirse inmediatamente; pero yo no. De alguna manera, los dos se las arreglaron para conseguir dos asientos junto a la ventana, muy acogedores y excelentes para dormir. En cambio, yo estaba atorada, sentada junto a un apestoso hombre mayor que decidió flirtear y conversar conmigo durante todo el vuelo. Incluso cuando me puse los audífonos y fingí ver la película romántica para evitarlo, él continuó hablando y ni se dio cuenta del hecho de que yo estaba ocupada.

Había un joven a mi otro lado, escribiendo en su laptop, y una mujer joven sentada junto a él que me miró simpáticamente. No pude ver bien al chico sentado junto a mí, era muy alto y estoy segura de que se dio cuenta que pasaba mi vista de la película a él. También me fijé cuando dejó laptop y tomó la manta y la almohadita que le ofreció la azafata.

Me quité los audífonos y boté la película, decidiendo que era imposible intentar evitar al otro tipo. Tal vez también hablaba dormido. Sólo llevábamos alrededor de una hora en el aire y ya estaba agotada, y si iba a tener suerte al encontrar a Jasper Withlock una vez que estuviéramos en Roma, iba a necesitar mi "sueño de belleza".

—Disculpe señor. —El hombre sentado a mi lado —el de la laptop— habló. Mi giré para mirarlo, asombrada y en silencio. Era _bello_. Tenía el cabello rubio ondulado y los más maravillosos ojos cafés.. Sólo miré mientras él me sonrió suavemente y se volvió a mirar al señor Diarrea Verbal. —Mi esposa y yo estábamos a punto de empezar a ver una película juntos, así que me temo que tendré que robarle su atención. —El señor Diarrea Verbal ni se quejó. Sólo se rió entre dientes y se durmió. _Al fin._

—Muchísimas gracias —susurré, aunque fue difícil decirlo a través de los latidos de mi corazón. Me sonrió abiertamente.

—No hay problema —dijo, cubriéndonos con la manta de ambos. —Así que, ¿qué película quieres ver?

El resto del vuelo marchó bien, obviamente. Vimos una película de comedia, y la última vez que lo miré él ya estaba profundamente dormido. Una sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro y me sentí en calma y verdaderamente feliz. Me hice un ovillo en el asiento y cerré mis párpados.

* * *

El avión aterrizó toscamente y la gente se puso de pie tan pronto como pudieron, agarrando sus pertenencias. Yo me había sentado, tomando el desayuno en silencio y conseguí una porción para mi 'esposo'. Él despertó un rato, me agradeció, comió y se durmió profundamente otra vez. Se recargó en mi brazo y estaba aún dormido cuando aterrizamos. Yo sólo sonreía y leía mi revista.

El hombre hablador que estaba sentado junto a mí se puso de pie y tomó sus cosas rápidamente como todo un experto, y se adelantó a los demás. Estaba impresionada. Gentilmente moví ligeramente al chico del otro lado. Me miró, bostezando antes de frotarse los ojos. Adorable.

—Oh, buenos días. Perdón por eso —murmuró. Noté una leve vibración en su voz, lo cual hizo que mi corazón latiera más rápido.

—Hemos aterrizado —le dije suavemente, colocando mis cosas en la bolsa y poniéndome de pie. Vi que Edward le dio un rápido beso a Bella, y unas tantas mujeres los vieron con malas caras, mirando sobre su hombro. El hombre se estiró adorablemente, y su playera, que se levantó un poco, reveló el tono de su pecho.

—Vamos Alice —me llamó Edward— Apúrate y agarra tus cosas —. Bella movió la cabeza, saludándome y se colgó la bolsa al hombro. Como pudo, se adelantó a las personas y alcanzó el compartimiento de arriba, donde estaban mis cosas, y las tomó, caminando hacia la salida del avión. Yo me quedé en shock hasta que Edward tomó mi cabeza y me arrastró a la salida.

—¡No, espera! —lo llamé, mirando sobre el hombro de mi hermano hacia el hombre que había dejado atrás. Me miró con tristeza, pero me sonrió amablemente. Me despedí de él con un gesto y me giré; después perseguí a Bella en el aeropuerto.

—¡Ustedes, idiotas! —les grité en cuanto logré atraparla. —¿Qué no vieron qué absolutamente perfecto era el chico con el que estaba? ¿Cómo pudieron arrastrarme lejos de él?"

Bella sonrió y me dio mi bolsa mientras Edward tomó su mano. —Alice, no olvides que estás aquí por una razón. ¡Estás buscando a tu alma gemela! —suspiré. Creo que era una buena idea el traerla conmigo. Ella me despejaba un poco.

Edward usó su talento de saber un poco de cada idioma posible para conseguir un taxi y llevarnos a nuestro hotel. Él y Bella se dirigieron a recepción a preguntar por nuestra habitación y yo comencé mi búsqueda de Jasper Withlock.

—Perdone —le pregunté a la recepcionista después de que nos dio la llave de nuestra habitación—, me preguntaba si podría decirme en qué habitación está el señor Jasper Withlock —me sonrió amablemente.

—Lo siento, señorita, pero ese tipo de información es confidencial. No podemos revelar información acerca de nuestros clientes. — Como lo supuse.

—Si, lo entiendo. Pero verá, él es mi prometido y estoy aquí para sorprenderlo. —Me incliné sobre el mostrador para susurrarle—: Realmente significaría mucho para mí si sólo pudiera mirar si ya está registrado, al menos— Ella se animó.

—¡Oh, claro! —me sonrió cálidamente y vi como sus dedos casi volaban en el teclado. —El señor Withlock se registró hace unos veinte minutos. —sonrió. Tomé su mano, deslicé en ella unos euros y me apresuré al elevador.

—Estamos en el quinto piso —murmuró Bella en lo que Edward me rodeaba para presionar el botón.

—Deja de saltar, Alice. No hay suficiente espacio con las bolsas y lo demás —me dijo Edward entre dientes.

—Estás haciendo que el elevador salte —dijo Bella, tomándome del brazo y haciendo que permaneciera quieta. —Lo último que necesitamos es que se dañe —suspiré y me dejé caer al suelo, recargándome en la pared y mirando las luces sobre las puertas mientras estas cambiaban número por número.

Nuestra habitación era muy agradable para haberla obtenido tan deprisa. Había un sofá y una cama individual. El baño era espacioso y capté a Edward y Bella mirando la habitación.

—No se preocupen —mascullé—, dormiré en el sillón. —Metieron sus cosas en la habitación y cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos. Suspiré de nuevo y me tiré en el sillón. —Al menos es confortable —me dije a mí misma.

Cuando fue la hora de la cena, ayudé a Bella a vestirse con un lindo vestido negro y sus respectivas zapatillas. Su cabello estaba muy bien así: un poco ondulado. Mientras me vestía, ella se puso un poco de maquillaje.

El atuendo de Edward consistió en unos pantalones grises y una camisa de vestir negra. Su cabello, por supuesto, estaba fuera de control, pero lo adecuado para él. Caminamos a través del vestíbulo, y antes de que alcanzáramos la puerta la secretaria me llamó.

—Señorita Brandon, su prometido salió hace apenas unos minutos. Se dirigía a la recepción de una boda. ¿Quiere saber el nombre del restaurante? —Um. ¡SÍ!. Para ser honesta, fue difícil evitar gritar.

El restaurante no estaba lejos. Básicamente, nosotros estábamos en un lado de la Fuente de Trevi, y el restaurante del otro. Comencé a caminar —muy rápido—, y Edward y Bella estuvieron detrás de mí. Sus piernas eran más largas, pero aun así yo iba caminando muy rápido, y les costaba seguirme el ritmo.

Me las arreglé con los encargados para conseguir entrar y sentarnos en la parte de atrás, cerca de la cocina. Lo juré, si empezaba a sudar antes de que pudiera ver a Jasper, alguien iba a terminar demandado. La fiesta de la boda era al aire libre. Apenas si me fijé en la novia. Era una morena despampanante, y los rizos de su cabello caían como cascada en su espalda.

Su vestido era realmente hermoso.

El que más llamó mi atención fue el novio. Era guapo, moreno y tenia el cabello medio largo. Estaba sentado correctamente, y tenía una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Veía a su esposa con pura adoración.

Edward ordenó comida para nosotros. El pensaba que si estábamos en Roma, podríamos obtener la experiencia entera. Bella razonó que el buscar a alguien, quien no conocía, no era suficiente motivo para estar aquí. Tuve que lanzarle una mirada discreta.

En el momento que llegó la comida, tuve que dejar mi objetivo a un lado, ya que tenía demasiada hambre. Por unas horas, los tres estábamos disfrutando la compañía del otro, también la comida y Roma. Nos reímos más, de lo que habíamos hecho en mucho tiempo. Aquí, en Italia, no habían preocupaciones, como las que había en casa.

Bella se veía hermosa, y Edward solo podía mirarla a ella. Ella no notaba cuán enamorado estaba de ella.

—Alice —Bella finalmente había quedado sin aliento, después de una larga carcajada—, ve y coge a tu hombre. Estoy muy cansada y, quiero irme a la cama. —Pude ver como miraba de soslayo a Edward. Ella quería ir a la cama, pero definitivamente, no a dormir. Las mejillas de Edward se enrojecieron, y supe que el sabia en lo que yo estaba pensando.

—Vale, voy a echar un vistazo. Debe ser una de esas cosas de 'primera vista', ¿Sabes? Quiero decir, tiene que ser así. —Bella asintió y yo me levanté, alisando las arrugas de mi vestido mientras me dirigía a la puerta.

Cuando miré sobre mi hombro, vi que Bella me levantaba su pulgar, y que Edward pagaba la cuenta. Salí y miré alrededor de las mesas, donde la boda se había dado.

Y estaban vacías.

Me di la vuelta y Bella estaba ahí. Estaba segura que mis ojos estaban muy abiertos y aterrorizados. Miro tras de mí, y luego me atrajo en un abrazo.

—Está bien, Alice. Tendremos que buscar en el vestíbulo cuando regresemos al hotel, ¿Vale? —Sacudí la cabeza.

—Nunca lo encontraré… —Bella me dio unas palmaditas en las espalda.

—Oye, jamás digas nunca. Peter Pan nos enseñó… o alguien…

—¿No son el novio y la novia los que están allá? —Edward preguntó, señalando algún lugar tras nosotros. Me volteé y, era cierto. Al otro lado de la calle estaban todas las personas de la boda, gritando y aplaudiendo con fuerza.

No sé que se apoderó de mí para hacerlo, pero lo hice. Corrí.

Oía como Edward y Bella me llamaban, pero sabia que era para alcanzarme. Tenia que echarle un vistazo a él, solo uno.

Ellos bajaron un par de calles hasta la fuente Trevi, y yo estaba ahí, junto a ellos. La plaza estaba llena. Incluso a esta hora de la noche había turistas. La gente estaba al frente de la fuente, para tirar monedas a sus espaldas. El primero lo hizo para volver a Roma nuevamente; la segunda para conseguir un esposo acá; y la tercera, para divorciarse. Vi como los novios se dirigieron a la fuente, alzaron las manos y tiraron una moneda sobre sus hombros.

Escanee a toda la multitud, pero no vi ningún rostro que sobresalía. Así que, por supuesto, el primer pensamiento que vino a mi mente fue que él había regresado al hotel.

Me abrí paso entre la multitud, disculpándome repetidamente, y con la vaga idea de que perdería mi bolso. De todos modos, no importaba; no había nada de valor en él.

Luche contra la oleada de personas para encontrar la pequeña callejuela llena de tiendas, que llevaba al hotel. Alguien gritó tras de mí, seguro le había pisado sus pies.

Minutos después, estaba fuera de la multitud, corriendo tan rápido como mis pies me dejaban. Mi corazón cayó cuando vi el hotel frente mío, y que no había nadie por ahí.

Me di la vuelta y sorbí mi nariz, tratando de retener las lágrimas que ardían en mis ojos. Fue en ese momento cuando oí a alguien llamarme.

—Señorita, dejó caer su bolso allí —dijo una familiar voz. Lo miré, todavía abrazándome a mi misma; mi corazón dio un vuelco.

El hombre del avión —mi marido temporal—, estaba de pie frente a mí. Mi estúpido bolso estaba en sus manos, y el lo había recogido para dármelo, con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

—¡Gr-gracias! —tartamudeé, tomando el bolso.

—Creí que nunca te volvería a ver —murmuró con voz ronca. El acento sureño era evidente en su voz, y casi me derretí ahí mismo, —Tenías mucha prisa ¿Puedo preguntar por qué? —recordé mi situación actual, y mi estómago se contrajo un poco.

Trate de razonar que esto también se debía al destino. ¿Encontrarme con él dos veces, y, en tan poco tiempo? Jasper estaba muy fuera de mi alcance. —Buscaba a alguien —respondí—, estaba segura que estaba en esta boda.

—Realmente espero que no fuera el novio —bromeó—, ¿Puedo preguntar quien era? —sentí como mis mejillas se enrojecían, pero me estaba mirando con esos ojos. No pude decir que no.

—Su nombre es Jasper Whitlock. —Los ojos del hombre se iluminaron con diversión. Me sonrió, pero parecía un poco confundido. Se acercó a mí. Tan insoportablemente cerca.

—Soy Jasper Whitlock —murmuró.

* * *

—¿Alice? ¡Alice despierta! —Sentí unas palmaditas en la mejilla. Abrí un poco mis ojos. Todavía estaba oscuro, aún me encontraba en la calle. Sin embargo, mi cabeza estaba en el regazo de Jasper, y Edward y Bella se encontraban a mi lado; frotando mis brazos, dándome palmaditas en las mejillas y diciendo mí nombre.

Todo lo que podía ver eran sus caras. Me senté y Jasper me sostuvo con fuerza, asegurándose de que no cayera, supongo.

—¿Qué pasó? —pregunté adormilada.

—Te desmayaste —respondió Jasper con una sonrisa. Nos levantamos y traté de orientarme.

Entonces, recordé lo que pasó: —¡¿_Eres _Jasper?! —pregunté. Bella y Edward abrieron los ojos como platos, y lo miraron fijamente. El seguía viéndose confuso.

—Vale, siento si te confundo —comencé—. Pero, ¿crees en las casualidades o el destino?

—No realmente, pero creo que empiezo a creer en el amor a primera vista —respondió. Vale… ¿Eso se supone que es…? ¿Por qué quiere que me desmaye ahora mismo?

Pase por alto el rubor y continúe: —Verás… Cuando era niña, le pregunté a La tabla Ouija quien era mi alma gemela… y me dio tu nombre y, desde entonces… te he estado buscando. —Sus cejas se alzaron, pero el seguía sin verse disuadido.

—No es que te haya seguido la pista toda mi vida —dije tratando de no sonar como una maniática. —Solo que cuando tú llamaste preguntando por Mike, contesté el teléfono y supe como hallarte… así que… aquí estoy.

—¿Hiciste todo eso por mí? —Jasper preguntó en voz baja, con una sonrisa.

Asentí con una débil sonrisa. —Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo.

Me sonrió débilmente y se acercó, su cabeza acercándose a la mía. —Lo siento, señorita —. Estaba peligrosamente cerca, y quería asegurarme de que esto fuera especial. Edward y Bella empezaron a caminar hacia el hotel.

Éramos nosotros dos, solos, en una pequeña calle de Roma. Yo estaba de punta de pie, y él se estaba acercando a mí; sus brazos suavemente envolvieron mi cintura. Entonces, nuestros labios se tocaron.

Estábamos pegados, febrilmente jadeando en los labios del otro, mientras luchábamos por mantenernos conectados. Eventualmente, el respirar ganó y la dejamos ir, todavía ridículamente cera del otro. Seguíamos juntos para mantenernos tibios.

—¡Wow! —suspiré. Él soltó una carcajada entrecortada y asintió.

Nos volteamos y caminamos al hotel. La ironía de todas las ironías es que la habitación de él, estaba al otro lado del pasillo de la nuestra.

—Llamé a Mike para hacerle saber que venia a la boda de Peter, e iba a mandar mis cosas a su casa. Cuando regrese me mudaré a Seattle. —Mis ojos se abrieron.

—¡¿Enserio?! ¡Ahí es donde vivo! —Sonrió y me apartó el cabello de los ojos.

—Lo sé, Alice. —No pude evitar la sonrisa que estalló en mi cara. Estaba sonriendo tan fuerte, que empezaba a doler. Así que hice la única cosa que lo podría aliviar. Me acerqué y lo besé de nuevo. Esto era la felicidad, exactamente lo que estaba esperando.

* * *

**Y pues así es. ¿A poco no fue maravillosa la forma en que se encontraron al fin? ¡Amé esta historia! Y espero que a ustedes también les haya encantado.**

**Y ahora, si se quedaron con ganas de leer más sobre la hermosa pareja que hacen Jasper y Alice, les dejo estas recomendaciones:**

***Mi corazón en tus manos**

**http : //www . fanfiction . net/s/4885484/1/Mi_Corazon_en_tus_Manos**

***La nostra storia d'amore**

**http : //www . fanfiction . net/s/5228639/1/**

***Cuando el destino los une**

**http : //www . fanfiction . net/s/4624776/5/Cuando_el_destino_los_une**

***Nadie como tú**

**http : //www . fanfiction . net/s/5167299/1/Nadie_como_tu**

**O visiten la comunidad "La pareja más dulce: Jasper y Alice"**

**http : //www . fanfiction . net/community/La_pareja_mas_dulce_Jasper_y_Alice/69917/**

_**Ciao!**_


End file.
